The Blood Stained Vial
by The Little Blue Fairy
Summary: An old woman collected a portion her Saviours blood, which was passed down by men, driven to madness by its supposed power..then it comes into the possession of a young girl...What will she do with it? Rated T' because the idea of having blood in a vial can be gruesome-NOT TRUE STORY
1. The Vials Presence

Christ hung on the cross, blood dripping from the gashes across his back, the wounds in his feet, and the holes in his palms. The sky above him lit up with lightning, sending ribbons of silver tearing through the thunderous sky. A single woman stood before him, holding a glass vial to his ankle-the only place she could reach, blood streaming from him into her vessel; Her hand shaking uncontrolably.

The sky lit up again with lightening. The old woman dropped the flask in fright, spilling its contents on the muddy earth. An old bent soldier, who had been watching her, shoved her away, his eyes glued to the glass vesel, before kneeling to place a glass stopper in the intricate jar.

There was a crash of thunder, and silver screamed across the sky. Raindrops fell like boulders, soaking the already broken earth. The Roman hid the vial under his cloak, before spitting on Jesus' feet, and then he scurried away like a drenched rat.

The sky roared again, lighting up the crowd in flashes of white. A thread of lightning wove its way down from the sky, reaching a man, hunched; his head covered with a cloak pushing his way from the crowd. It struck him. His arms and legs splayed out from his body, his long, straggly hair peppered with grey floated around his face before he fell to the ground. An object rolling from his clasped hand.

It was the vial.

* * *

A Roman soldier walked across the muddy slope of Golgotha, his sandals sliding in the liquid rock. The dawning sun, rising over the horizon, bled all over the sky and staining the clouds a watery red, sending ribbons of scarlet across the morning sky. His feet came to rest by the body of the old Roman.

"Unfortunate." he muttered to himself.

Something glittered in the morning light, half buried in earth. The soldier bent down to pick it up, his fingers brushing away the dirt, compacted on by thousands of feet.

He fingered it, wiping the mud slicked on its surface.

"I wonder...no it can't be.." he said examining it, and holding it to the light.

"What are you doing?" Shouted an authoritative voice from behind him.

I left 'Shouted' with a capital because I ended his sentence with a question mark, so 'Shouted an authoritative voice' is the start of a new sentence?

"Hm? Oh..nothing." He pushed the vial through a small loop in his belt, and pulled a flap of his tunic over the bottle to obscure it, before he stood at attention to his superior.

"Goood.." the superior snarled, looking him up and down.

* * *

An old, hunched man, slipped through the door of his old, rickety cabin.

The door slammed as the wind beat against the makeshift house. The man pushed the hood off his head, revealing long, greasy, straggly hair streaked with grey, and a gnarly face, etched with scars.

He hurried over to his cot, and pulled up the thin mattress, to reveal a wooden box.

was lying a small vial

"Mm..Your still here." he said in satisfaction. He removed the lid, and inside, nestled on layers of rich scarlet velvet,was lying a vial; filled with blood believed to be powerful, for it had come from a healer of the sick, a performer of miracles, Jesus Christ.

The vial's presence, had driven its beholder to insanity, as each man had striven to protect his prized possession, believing in his madness that the world had hunted, and wanted it, and would kill to posess it.

* * *

Each frail master had died. And in a slow, and tortuous drive to madness, they had killed to protect their possession, holding what they thought was the key to power


	2. Lily White

**At last! The next chapter is up! Thank you everybody for reviewing the last chapter! I wrote this listening to Casting Crowns Can Anybody hear her-which seemed appropriate, and I think it really adds to it. Please read, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

A girl walked down a dimly lit street. Apartments crowded above her, closing in the amber washed path. Her hair was a black, cropped around her face. Dark rings circled around her eye's, and her skin was painted with white.

Her eye's darted across the street, searching for any harm. Danger seemed to lurk in every shadow, and harm seemed to lie in wait for it's prey.

Hurrying down the road, she moved to a particular door, lost in the many others. A metal Fifty-Four was nailed to it, though barely visible through the rust.

She pulled a key from her pocket and slid it into the lock, and the door creaked open. Darkness lay before her, but she walked in closing the door behind her. She walked up steep stairs, encrusted with dust, and creaking with every step in darkness. Shouting echoed through the walls, propelling her forward. Running faster, she passed doors, arguments rumbling out, too familiar to bear. At the end of the stair well she opened the last door, and tumbled in to her bland room. She flicked a switch by the door and a bare bulb hanging from her crumbling ceiling flickered to life. Ratty curtains hung in the window, a bed crumbled and un-made sat in the middle of the room, and a mirror and set of drawers, scratched and scarred were pushed against a wall.

She climbed on her bed, and crossed her legs. Rolling up her sleeves, viscous and crude lines curled up her arms. She tried to look away, but her eye's pulled back to her scars. Her lips trembled, and a blackened tear rolled down her cheek.

Something beeped, disturbing her. She pulled a phone from her pocket. A face appeared on the screen, a boy smiled up at her, and below his face a message appeared.

_R u ok Lily?_

She smiled. She had met him outside some religious place. He tried to tell her about it, but she wouldn't listen. But she was happy to be friends with him.

She wrote back

_yup._

Lily tucked it away, and walked to her cracked window. Distant stars twinkled out at her.

Suddenly her phone rang.

'Hello?' She answered

'_Lily?_'

'Yeah, Mom?'

'_Oh Lily! S-she's go-ne!__' _the voice cried '_ S-she's dead!_'

Lily dropped the phone, sobbing. Her back slid down the wall. her head resting in her hands, her shoulders shaking in agony.

Angry shouts and screams echoed around the building, mimicking her soul. She lifted her head-black mascara streaming down her checks, and lay her head on the wooden floor.

* * *

Lily stood on a stage, people crowding into the tiny chapel.

'...She was an amazing Grand-mother who always had time for you, no matter what. She would always welcome me with a hug, and make me sit on her couch, she-she would never listen to me until she had given me cookies and milk, like she did when I was a little girl. I loved her so much, and I know everybody will. We love you Granny.' She stepped down, and placed a rose on the coffin and sat down in a pew at the front crying.

Her mother got up, and gave her speech, and then after placing a rose on the coffin she stepped back up.

'Lily. Come up here please.' she said 'Your grandmother gave me something when she died, and I promised to give it to you.'

Lily came up, confused and worried.

'Lily-this was your grandmothers, and she treasured it dearly. She wanted you to have it.'

Her mother pulled out a small carved silver box. She handed it to Lily. 'Take it dear.' she whispered

Lily glanced at her mother, and slowly took it.

She gently opened it, and lying nestled in velvet lay a small glass vial.

* * *

**Now I don't know if this was the best opening into Lily's story, so please-feedback! I need to know because if it needs to be improved then I can do that, and maybe come via a different route**

**the-lovely-anomaly:Thank you so much for your advise! I think I've replied to your review! Thank you.**

**Code-Green:Ah-my old friend! I haven't heard form you in ages! Thank you for the encouragement, a writer could not cope without it! Mm, I hadn't thought about a LoTR twist-but I can see what you mean.:D**

**Elvishkiwi's Venerated Ancestor: Wow, thank you for your lovely review-I'm really glad it was so enjoyable! You've made me puff up with pride and you know I'm a sucker for complements! Yes-I agree the last paragraph didn't work-MockingByrd beta'ed it after it was published and it has been edited now, have a peep at it and tell be what you think!. Thank you so much, I feel quite excited to read that each time(it makes me feel like maybe I'm not such a bad author after all-but you know-that chapter may have just been a fluke!)**

**Captian Fantastic: Hi Cap'in! *salutes* Thank you for reviewing-I'm glad you found it! Yes I had the lovely MockingByrd's Tune to beta the first chapter, but she did not agree to do this one, I think she may have been quite busy or something which I can understand. I see what you mean by ruining the effect. If you read what I said to EVA it says basically it has been edited with byrdy's help! ;D**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think about the way I've opened it into Lily's life-Does it work?**


	3. Jake Grey

A grey and thunderous sky loomed above, cascading down in an avalanche of water. Deep puddles reflected the heavens, seeming to paint the world in dusky shades. Shards of rain pelted down in batches, and bouncing up in harsh drops as the clouds hurled down the hail

Dusky grey tombstones loomed up from the stricken earth, the rain seeming to push them down. A lone figure battled through the precipitation, struggling in the howling winds, which seemed to force her away, hiding their prey from her.

Lily pushed through it, and came to a newly laid gravestone and carved on it read:

_Elisha Violet May_

_ May she rest in peace_

_A Loving Mother, Wife, and Grandma to_

_Deceased Husband Keri May, Daughter Elisabeth Harolds and Loving Grand Child Lily Harolds_

Lily gave one loud sob and fell to her knees, splashing puddles all around her. She wrapped her arms around herself and cradled her shoulders, her body racked with emotion. Tears streamed down her cheeks and disappearing and intertwining with the rain. She ran her hand over the tombstone letting her fingers fall in the small crevasses. Tears continued to tear black lines down her face as she lay several scarlet roses on the fresh mound, the only flourish of colour in the grey world.

She pulled out her vial and fingered it, running her fingers through the silver that wove across the neck. She looked at it and then at the grave.

'_Why did you want me to have __this_?' she murmured

She stood up, blinking.

'_Goodbye._' she whispered, and then she walked away, huddling from under the rain.

* * *

Jake walked along an abandoned rail track. Rusty lines criss-crossed over the loose gravel, stretching on for miles. Wind blew in his dark hair and pummelled him backwards.

His head was bent, carrying worries and troubles. Sitting down he crossed his legs on the rail. He picked at the rough callouses embedded into his hands.

He reached into his jacket and slid out a small leather book, crossed and scared with wrinkles and marks from use. Gold lettering that had once adorned the book, had now been worn away by caring hands. The only thing his mother gave him when she left.

His fingers blindly searched through the pages. He had never opened it before. He flicked through, and a sentence caught his eye

'..._Love your enemies as your self.._'

He frowned. Love his enemies as himself? How could he, he had enemies stronger than him, wealthier than him who would kill him, and he was supposed to love them? He looked around him. Rain had started to fall. He gently closed the book and slid it back, and then walked away.

* * *

Jake walked down a lonely street, littered with rubbish. Paper fluttered across the road and stray dogs wandered in and out of the heaps of junk.

Tall apartments lined each side-most of them abandoned and wrecked-only enough room between each side to fit a small crowd.

Something caught his eye. He cocked his head on one side, and looked deeper into the shadows. A girl leant against a wall, staring blankly out. He watched her for a moment, and then continued over to a door, and he continued up a flight of stairs. People screamed from rooms either side of him. Children cried. His heart wrenched, and he ran further on and disappeared into a room.

* * *

**HoHum-I really don't know if this is the best way to open into this or not so please I really need feedback! I need need NEED F.E.E.D.B.A.C.K!**

**Funny thing, while I was writing this it was tipping with rain, wich probably inspired me to write such a miserable scene in the first section!**

**Feedback PLEASE?**


End file.
